Corrupted Love
by SwordvsShield
Summary: A new bounty hunter catches the eye of Dark Samus what devious plans does she have in store for him, will he become her puppet or something more...? Rated M for possible lemons


**Corrupted Love**

A young man in his early twenties was walking down a long metal hallway he wasn't very tall around 5'8 but he had a muscular stature the kind you can only get from years of intense training, on his back he carried a plasma-greatsword his power armor was pure white with dark green glowing stripes, he came to a set of doors, two Galactic federation guards stood on either side of the of the guard of the left looked at the man before speaking "state your business" he replied curtly.

The man didn't even turn his head and simply stated "bounty hunter Orion reporting in for mission debrief care to let me in?"

The soldier visibly pales before opening the door "have a good day sir" the guard said nervously. Orion chuckled under his breath before walking through the doors into the bridge, Orion looked around briefly before standing at attention in front of admiral Dane "Bounty Hunter Orion reporting back from my mission admiral" the elderly-looking man in green armour turned towards the newcomer.

"Ahh Orion back so soon?, well good I have another mission for you there is a space pirate ship headed towards Jupiter as we speak, you mission is to clear them out and report back I will debrief you on both missions upon your completion, good luck Orion".

Without a word Orion bolted out the door heading towards his cruiser he looked at it briefly checking for any damage the ship itself was the same color scheme of his armor the name of this ship was Hyperion. The shape of the ship was made in the likeness of a triangle with rounded edges it had a black tinted windshield. The hunter nodded in approval before getting into his seat preparing for takeoff "Hera prepare for launch" the ships onboard computer acknowledged this command and Orion felt the vibrations of the engines before launching into deep space.

the hunter let out a heavy sigh as he proceeded to take off his helmet and putting it on the dash, this revealed his young and rather handsome face aside from a long scar running down his left eye to his jaw line, his hair was relatively short so as not to obscure his vision his eyes were black as night. Standing up he had begun to undress "Hera initiate auto pilot I need a shower" without a moment's hesitation the computer replied "understood sir"

a door opened to his left revealing a tall cylinder- like structure' Orion had then begun removing the last bits of fabric he wore before stepping into the shower turning on the water, letting the hot water soothe his body as he did this his mind began to wander

 **Flashback** :

A little boy about 10 year old was walking with his older brother Richard, Richard was a tall man in his late teens he was tall about 6 feet had similar hair and eye color as his younger brother just as they were about to enter a clothing store there was a loud crash they both turned to see a badly damaged galactic federation ship falling right on top of them behind the ship was a space pirate vessel that was twice the size of the GF ship they begun to run as fast as they could Richard knowing his little brother wouldn't make it in time picked him up by his arms and wind milled him out of harm's way, he looked up briefly before getting low and pushed off sprinting as fast as he could over to his brother the ship came down a second behind him narrowly missing him, he grabbed his brothers hand and ran a few feet before pushing his brother away, the young brother turned to see a space pirate having his brother pinned down foot in his chest he then looked to his brother as Richard whispered one word "run" the alien ran his sword through his brothers chest instantly killing him, the boy has turned away and begun to run tears running down his face whispering "I will kill them all!"

 **Flashback end;**

Orion shook his head vigorously before turning off the shower and drying himself off, he put his skin-tight body suit on and proceeding with his power armor clenching an armored fist a few times his head snapped up when he Heard Hera speak "5 minutes until we reach the vessel sir" Orion walked to the command console before taking control of the wheel in the distance he saw a huge space pirate frigate apparently being attacked.

"Hera who are they fighting?" There was a couple beeping sounds before she spoke " it appears to be Samus Aran sir" letting out a heavy sigh "Dane you son of a bitch, Hera take control of the ship drop me off on that small opening in the middle of the ship keep the engines hot" the hangar door opened Orion took a few steps back before running at top speed embracing the weightless of space before landing inside the ship he looked around briefly before unsheathing his sword and ran into the interior of the ship hearing explosions all the while.

 **Orion's POV**

As I ran through the dark halls of the frigate I see an eerie blue substance on the walls Upon closer inspection I see shimmering writhing tentacles on the walls oh no its phazon the parasitic substance that corrupts and mutates whatever it touches does that mean it's master is here?

Another explosion rocks the room and myself from my thoughts I run as fast as I can to see Samus fighting her dark counter-part the room is covered in the light blue fleshy infection of phazon as I look closer I see she is surrounded by space pirates I use my jet pack to enhance my jump and slice a pirate clean in two Samus turns to me "I can handle the Pirates you focus on your twin"

Samus nods quickly before using her grapple beam to thrust herself into a circular arena to fight the Queen of phazon, I turn back to my own opponents only to find I'm surrounded 50 of them one of me I smirk behind my visor " I think you need more guys" I stated calmly before jumping into the air and slamming my fist into the floor making the ship shake causing the Pirates to lose their balance, I then run to the closest enemy before grabbing it by the neck with one arm and snap it's neck, I block a shot from a smaller pirate before throwing my blade into its chest, I slide in between two enemies on my back shooting out dual grapple beams around each of their legs before using my power suits strength to fling them into their allies, grabbing my blade from the dead pirates chest, I spin around as fast as I can slicing heads, arms and various other body parts in a storm of blood and bone.

when I was finished I spotted 3 more hostiles aiming their guns at me. I engage my gauntlets beam shields and reflect their shots back at them effectively killing them I took a deep breath before looking over to the arena I see that Samus wasn't doing well.

I guess the party is just getting started I mumble to myself and jump down beside Samus. "Need some help?" She shook her head before charging up a beam at dark Samus before firing, Dark Samus dodges before she fires her on between the two of us, we both dodge, I then use my jet pack to launch myself before throwing a haymaker at dark Samus briefly stunning her.

Samus follows my attack with body checking her into the wall she groans in pain before she lets out a laugh she shoots a missile right in front of her making the bounty hunter crash into the wall and collapsing in a heap "your coming with me" dark Samus says she places her hands on the ground making the phazon liquefy and shoot towards Samus I am barely able to use my sword beam in time to block it dark Samus growls "your pretty interesting for a human, but none the less Samus will die today" she throws her phazon grapple beam at Samus, knowing what would happen if she caught Samus I groan "I am so going to regret this" before sprinting in front of the beam as it attaches to me I get yanked towards her looking into her visor she laughs

"Ahh humans are always so predictable" I smirk before I head jerk my head into her visor shattering it and forcing her to flee in a gooey phazon portal. Hearing a groan I turn towards Samus I try to help her up but she tackles me into a wall " what the hell are you doing here Traye!" I push her off me

"I don't know ask Dane, nice to see you too Samus it's not like I just saved your life or anything" I snapped at her before calling Hera to pick me up

 **A few hours later on the GF battleship after getting debriefed:**

"Dane what the hell is going on why did you send Orion to that ship" Samus demanded

The old admiral gave a tired sigh "Samus what you did was reckless and I'm not about to lose one of our best hunters because of a personal vendetta. Samus sighed tiredly before nodding in understanding.

He then turned to me " well done Orion your funds have been transferred to your account you are free to go" I nodded before I hear footsteps behind me and block a kick meant for the side of my face I see Samus in her zero-suit grinning at me.

"Good to know you haven't gotten rusty over the years" I grinned back to her before throwing a punch meant for her face Samus proceeded to misdirect it downwards before planting a kiss on my lips making my eyes go wide and my heart pound she breaks the kiss before walking past me seductively swaying her hips man she is such a tease I shake my head and call out to her "nice seeing you again Sammy" she gives me a wave before going to her ship.

I might as well do the same I yawn and stretch before falling on my bed looking forward to a peaceful sleep boy was I wrong. Everywhere I looked it was pitch black I walked a few feet before my movement was hindered I look down to see my foot in a puddle of phazon as I try to free my foot out tentacles of phazon bind every inch of my body I hear a sinister laugh I see the form of dark Samus in her power suit she punches me hard in the gut making my gasp in pain she then lifts my head up "you're lucky this is a dream I would have a lot more fun with you if it wasn't but for now I will leave you with a gift she snaps her fingers the tentacles of phazon binding me let me go Dark Samus forces me up stand up before sticking her tongue down my throat I try to force her off my but she has an iron grip I feel something cool slide down my throat oh please no did she just infect me with phazon she breaks off the kiss giggling

"you will be mine whether you like it or not my little hunter"

I bolt up in a cold sweat I clutch my throat softly " just a dream but why did it feel do real I get out of bed to look in the mirror and I nearly scream my eyes have changed into a glowing sickly blue. "B-but how it was just a dream wasn't it?"

 **Phaaze Dark Samus POV**

I look too the stars thinking about the boy I just infected with my phazon, I smirked to myself soon you will be mine little hunter the seed has been planted, all that's left is to bring you home her bare gooey phazon body had begun to shimmer before her power armor manifested around her body she bent down placing her hand on the ground before disappearing in a pool of phazon.

 **Samus POV**

I was laying on my bed thinking about today though I initially got angry I was glad to see Traye it's been years since I seen him he has grown quite handsome since I last saw him I shook my head what am I thinking I am a bounty hunter I can't be thinking about relationships at a time like this dark Samus is still out there infecting planets and minds I didn't like the look she gave Traye before she left she is up to something and I need to find out what frustrated I got up and manifest my zero suit before heading to the gym for a workout.

 **The gym 5 minutes later**

I hear the distinct sound of a bag being punched and I looked to see Traye with his visor on that's odd why wear the visor and not the rest of the armour curious I walk up to him he doesn't seem to notice me in fact he is punching half-heartedly which can only mean something is wrong "hey you alright" I ask softly he flinched before stopping the bag from swinging before shaking his head "had a bad dream" he shivered a bit, now I've known Traye for a long time so for something to freak him out this bad it must be serious. "Want to talk about it?" I say trying to coax him in to some semblance of security, he shakes his head before offering me the bag walking over to the bench press as he does so he puts on way too much weight for a regular human not infused with Chozo DNA like myself I go to stop him, however i stop and notice something strange, his veins are glowing with a sickly blue color and his muscles are growing at an alarming rate as he keeps increasing the weight to the point where he has nearly a ton on the bar making it bend a little when he is finished he his shirt tears off, now normally I would be blushing but right now I am concerned that blue glow no it couldn't be.

"Traye how are you feeling?" I look at him with worry, he walks up to me before pecking me on the check "I'm fine Sammy see you tomorrow" he walks out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts

 **Traye POV**

I couldn't sleep a wink last night for fear of dark Samus invading my thoughts, what does she want with me she doesn't have any emotions so she must be trying to use me for something "arrgggg" I scream as I slam my fist into my door making a sizeable dent I sigh to myself before

I hear sirens blaring I quickly equip my armor just as I finish I get message from Dane "Orion we are under attack by space pirates you and Samus get out there and assist us you will be rewarded accordingly I smirk "thanks but this one is on me Dane I need to blow off some steam anyway he gives me a nod before his hologram disappears.

 **Outside the frigate**

It looked like an angry bee hive outside the ship well this is perfect I take the wheel and plant my cursor right over an enemy ship I shoot a couple more down before seeing one is on my tail, lucky for me an orange ship with a green visor cleans him up for me the ships intercom activates

"still gotta work on your flying skills Traye" i scoff

"Wow a joke from you Samus should I faint now?"

I hear a chuckle on the other end before she replies "hah funny meet me on the space pirate frigate wise guy let's clean them up" I roll my eyes "see you there"

I turn off the comm system before jumping out of my ship and slamming by fist into the window shattering it and watching space pirates flail around to no avail "serves you right you bastards" my hand reaches for the window frame and I pull myself in activating my armors magnetic boots before continuing through the hull "whoa I'm getting the feeling of déjà vu"

i hear Samus land beside me "I know what you mean ill take point" I nod following close behind her my sword drawn, the room is huge with metal crate full of experimental space pirate weaponry and armor "lets Destroy this room so they can't use it to hurt anyone else" I say before turning ans nodding to Samus, she uses her ice beam to freeze everything and make it brittle I then throw a couple frags in the room before we walk out of the room as luck would have it one hundred space pirates were blocking our way Samus turns to me

"Traye give me a boost" I cup my hands and launch her high into the air she fires 3 rockets annihilating most of the group she lands beside me. I wasn't going to let hurt show me up "Samus Fire an energy ball at me she nods charging up before shooting it at me I get into a golfer stance with my sword "FOUR!" the ball destroys the rest of the space pirates we give each other a quick high five before I notice the ground beneath Samus turns a slimy blue "Samus look out!" I lunge at Samus pushing her out of the way before tentacles wrap around me tightly and start to pull me into the puddle "Traye grab my hand" I hear Samus call out to me I manage to grab it and she starts to pull me up but Dark Samus materializes behind me and shoot a dark charge beam at Samus knocking her backward and severing her hold on my hand, before we disappear into the goo I hear Samus calling my name before blacking out.

 **Planet phaaze Dark Samus**

I look down at my new toy on the table restrained nicely with phazon cuffs i smirk I can't believe he fell for the same trick twice what a fool he must really care for Samus, it is then i experience a strange feeling looking at the human for some reason I can't get him off my mind just thinking about him makes me hot what a strange emotion this is he looks so full of life I will enjoy breaking him and making him my puppet, yet as I look at him laying there my heartbeat goes out of control, curious I let my armor disperse leaving me stark naked I will enjoy playing with his emotions like he unknowingly is playing with mine, I lay on the table and place his head into my fleshy phazon mounds and fall asleep waiting for his reaction.

 **Samus POV: Seconds after Traye is taken;**

"TRAYE"! I reach for him and my evil twins laughs in triumph "NOOO!" I slam my arms down so hard I dent the floor "why Dark why must you torture me. Eventually I stand up and head to my ship knowing I can't do nothing for him here I have to report back to Dane about this my ship roars to life and I take off into the darkness of space praying that Traye is ok

 **Phaaze:**

As my eyelids open all I can see I darkness and I feel something soft pressed to my face finding it hard to breathe, I push the softness away to see a girl that looks like she is made solidified goo and I freeze "don't tell me" I get off the bed and back away but as I turn I am face first in to fleshy mounds once again I look up to see the sickly blue yet beautiful face of dark Samus her eyes are pure white with no pupils her hair is the same color as her skin yet her whole body Is constantly shifting similar to that of jelly.

She yawns and begins to stretch "morning sleep well?" I am speechless at her shifting figure it was so unique and exotic that it was hard not to look at. She snapped her fingers in front of my eyes " hey lady killer my eyes are up here I look up to the towering giant in front of me I chuckle nervously she groans in annoyance before her form shifts again although this time she changes into the likeness of a human her skin is tan, has perfect curves, a gorgeous smile and pure black eyes like mine she wore A variant of her power suit that showed a very generous amount of skin she gave me a seductive smile "how about now?"

She slowly walked up to me bent down a little and kissed me passionately for a couple seconds before outright sticking her tongue so far down my throat I moan in surprise, unbeknownst to me she is pouring so much phazon down my throat that it makes me feel dizzy when I finally get my bearings i push her off me, 'alright bitch you want me you got me' I think in my head as I push her down sticking my tongue down her throat making her moan softly as she breaks the kiss "I didn't know you were so good at that I'm glad I chose you" she smiled hearing her say that makes me think of the original Samus i step back from her ready to fight "what the hell do you want with me you bitch?" She chuckles softly before using an energy wave to send me flying into the wall phazon tentacles wrap around my arms and legs so I am unable to move she then walks up to me and cups me chin dammit I feel helpless.

"Simple you are going to become my slave, lover and father of my child whether you want to or not. She brings her hand down to my groin slowly stroking it with her delicate fingers making me go crazy, I then fall to the ground confused as to why she let me go, I try to stand up but the problem is my legs won't work she smirks before she picks me up bridal style.

"hey Dark can you put me down this is embarrassing and why I do I 'yawn' feel so tired my eyes beginning to close "that's just a side effect of the phazon interacting with your nervous system despite what you have been told it isn't just a poison but can also be used to heal as you well soon find out.

We come to a huge room with an amazing skylight beneath said skylight is a gigantic pool of pure phazon I give her a nervous look before she walks into the pool her form shimmering to its pure phazon form she is still cradling me in her arms and if I am to be honest I don't feel like moving I take another look at her pure phazon form "you know dark" she turns to look at me "I like you in this form it's beautiful" wait where the hell did that come from is the phazon affecting my mind already? I am in the arms of one of the most evil beings in the galaxy, but why does this feel so right, she smiles almost lovingly down to me

"Thank you now get some rest your a being of phazon now about seventy percent it hasn't corrupted you because I am controlling it, remember when I said phazon is not only a poison? I nodded and she looked up into the sky "you see phazon was once a source of pure energy not the poison everyone makes it out to be" I looked at her curious she continued

"Phazon was initially used as a healing agent however as with all things the space pirates turned it into something evil something corrupt the turned it into a weapon, she paused for s moment before sighing sadly you see Traye I truly wish you no harm after fighting my sister so many times and losing every attempt I make I realized how truly alone I really am that's why when I saw you something just clicked, you can hate me as much as you want for what I've done but I just wanted you to know the truth she was about to stand up before I grabbed her gelatinous hand.

"thank you for telling me" if you looked closely you could see the purple phazon blush in her cheeks "Traye do you believe I am a monster when I was Metroid Prime I was obsessed with phazon then when I was defeated by Samus I was nearly consumed by it but recently there has been a change I don't feel that same lust for phazon as I once did" her white eyes had begun to form light blue pupils showing her hopefulness. I look into her eyes "no I don't think you are if you were born of phazon and Samus DNA I believe you have gained emotions you are more then just a metroid now" she strokes my hair softly and we just look at each other for awhile she picks me up the same way as before and we go into another room in the centre of the room there is s massive gooey phazon bed, she takes me over to the bed and lays me down and I just say the bed forms right around me making my body feel like it's on a cloud "I could get used to this" I hear shuffling behind me and feel my body getting turned the other way right into Dark Samus's impressive rack "ugh I don't want to move" she giggle playfully "then don't just let you troubles melt away" my eyes begin to feel heavy and I descend into the world of dreams

 **Galactic Federation Frigate**

Samus was sifting through any and all information regarding her lost friend "where are you Traye" sudden isn't she had an idea "computer broaden search for phazon corruption on all planets she came up with two results Aether and.. "No it can't be" I whispered Phaaze I thought I had destroyed that abomination of a planet" without another word she left the bridge to board her ship and had begun to make her way to Phaaze.

 **The next morning planet Phaaze Dark Samus POV**

I woke up to find Traye not in my embrace like he was the previous night "Traye are you here" I call out, when I get no answer I get off the bed and equip my power-suit and walk through the long corridor I hear a sound on my left and ready my arm cannon, peering into the room I see Traye punching the air with nothing on his body save for some shorts I lean against the wall arms over my chest plate and watched him practice his body was amazingly muscular, I notice that I can see the phazon flowing through his veins strengthening his body far beyond that of a normal human, all of a sudden his body begins to glow phazon- blue.

I watch curiously as his final punch fires an orb of pure phazon into the wall making a small explosion, awestruck he looked at his hand in wonder I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him in my zero suit form making him shiver slightly.

"Enjoying the new strength and abilities you received from the phazon? I ask him in a husky tone He looks up into my eyes "Now that you mention it..." He grabs me by the waist making me yelp in surprise and proceeds to throw me into the air before I land with one foot on his index finger he then flips me on to my back an holds me bridal style before putting me on the ground he then gets into a fighting stance

"Spar with me Dark I want to see how I match up if you win you can do whatever you want, but if I win we explore the planet for awhile" he winks at me making my face heat up "you're going to wish you didn't make that offer"

I smile back seductively before charging him throwing a fist aimed for his gut, he dodged and sweep kicks me onto my belly flips, I roll away just in time to see a fist crash into the ground, I spring up and plant both of my feet into chest making him fly into a wall, he falls to his knees and charges me but she stopped in his tracks when his feet slip as if the floor was made of ice and flies straight into my arms before suplexing him face first into the ground, he recovers quickly wrapping his legs around mine making me lose my balance making me fall on my back I look up to see a foot come down on my chest or it would have if I didn't grab it at the last second, I then proceeded to throw him into the air, he comes down a second later pulling back my arm and clenching me fist I give a devastating punch to his face sending him into the wall. He groans for a second before collapsing onto my shoulder.

"I'm impressed Traye the phazon makes your body very durable, now come with me, I try to pull him with me but find resistance I look behind me to see Traye with a blank expression and his eyes glassy "Traye are you alright" I ask he shakes his head "what has you so interested in me I can't figure it out" her asked me "honestly I'm not sure I just felt a connection when I first fought you, then when I invaded your dreams I learned how your past was filled with grief, I am still unfamiliar with these emotions I have received from my other half" I look at him as his body is swaying back and forth nearly falling before I catch him "you body is weak from our fight here let me help" I think place my hand on his chest my hand begins to glow blue as I pour phazon into his body essentially recharging him he stands up and he follows me outside.

 **Lately i have had a strange obsession with dark Samus, she is such an interesting character and i don't believe she is as evil as we make her out to be in the games, if you liked this first chapter review as it helps me out alot and if you have some ideas for this story feel free to send me a PM! have great day guys and gals!**


End file.
